Construction projects often require the formation of earthen walls having a vertical or nearly vertical face. These walls may be unstable and can collapse when subjected to a variety of natural conditions. For example, heavy precipitation can cause loose earth to fluidize, resulting in collapse of the earthen wall. In another situation, an earthquake will introduce lateral forces that may cause the earthen wall to collapse.
To stabilize such an earthen wall, a retaining wall system may be formed to reinforce the face thereof. At a minimum, the retaining wall system will maintain the shape of the earthen wall should the earth become semi-fluid. Additionally, retaining wall systems may be structurally designed to withstand lateral forces such as those introduced by earthquakes or other external forces or loading conditions.
A retaining wall system comprises a vertical wall portion and an anchor portion. The wall portion physically engages the earthen wall to stabilize the face thereof. The wall portion of a retaining wall may be wood, cast-in-place concrete, concrete panels, wire screen panels, or some combination thereof. The present invention relates to retaining wall systems having a wall portion made of concrete or wire screen panels.
The anchor portion of a retaining wall system ties the retaining wall into the earthen wall to stabilize the retaining wall against lateral forces. Numerous techniques may be used to form such an anchor portion. The present invention relates to retaining walls that include such an anchor portion and, more specifically, to retaining walls having an anchor portion formed of buried wire mesh.
The construction of an earthen wall reinforced by a retaining wall system can represent a significant portion of the costs of a construction project. A continual need thus exists for retaining wall systems and methods that can be implemented at reduced cost.